The present disclosed device and disclosed system relates generally to pressurizing (charging) natural gas into high-pressure storage reservoirs. Particularly, the disclosed system utilizes a pipeline or other natural gas source together with a liquefaction process system, an incompressible liquid pumping system and re-gasification vaporization for liquefaction energy recovery, to charge (pressurize) underground or above ground storage reservoir facilities or containers (systems) with high-pressure natural gas.
Present methods for charging or pressurizing underground natural gas storage reservoirs (systems), utilize an engine driven or electrical driven mechanical gas compressor system. The compressor system usually consists of a compressor driver, compressor, inner-stage and after compression, air or coolant heat exchangers and compresses the natural gas from a low or moderate pressure to the high pressure. The high pressure may range from approximately 2,000 psig to 4,000 psi or higher, for charging (pressurizing), the underground storage reservoir. This technique is practiced in order to store natural gas in large quantities to provide for high peak demand periods for delivery to pipeline customers. In many locations throughout the World, the pipeline supply of natural gas is insufficient to meet the winter or other high demand periods, therefore underground storage of high-pressure natural gas has been utilized for many years to supplement the pipeline supply for these peak demand periods.
What is needed in the art is a more efficient system for pressurizing natural gas for storage of high-pressure natural gas.